


do you like pancakes? (yeah I like pancakes!)

by driedupwishes



Series: we are family [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3980248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driedupwishes/pseuds/driedupwishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saturday mornings meant sleeping in until one of two things happened; Levi slept until he woke up naturally or he was woken up hours before he wanted to be up by one of the two ridiculous and loud loves of his life. The second option was the most common option, so much so that if he was allowed to wake up on his own he felt a little thrill of unease shoot down his spine.</p><p>This Saturday was no different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	do you like pancakes? (yeah I like pancakes!)

Saturday mornings meant sleeping in until one of two things happened; Levi slept until he woke up naturally or he was woken up hours before he wanted to be up by one of the two ridiculous and loud loves of his life. The second option was the most common option, so much so that if he was allowed to wake up on his own he felt a little thrill of unease shoot down his spine.

This Saturday was no different.

“Papa,” someone who had no idea what volume a whisper should really be at hissed. Levi knew he was trying, but using his Indoor Voice and Whisper Voice was something their kid had trouble with. Levi always said it ran in the family, making it his Daddy’s fault. 

“Papa! _Papa_!”

Levi sighed, rolling over on his back. Immediately there was a weight on his chest, the little body straddling his chest. Little hands patted at his cheeks, knees digging into his ribs before a gust of morning breath tickled his cheek. He wrinkled his nose, reaching up blinding to curl his arm around the little body pinning him down. There was a squeak, the little voice crying out in surprise as Levi hauled him flat against his chest and rolled, tangling them both in the sheets of the bed.

“Pa _pa_ ,” his son giggled, breath tickling his shoulder, hair tickling his neck. Levi made a _shhh_ noise in the back of his throat, which only made the toddler giggle more. “But it’s _pancake time_.”

“Oh,” Levi muttered, “pancake time. Why didn’t you just say so, Dimitri.”

There was an exasperated sigh, more tongue and spit than air, before his kid started squirming against his chest. Levi winced as little elbows and knees dug into his side, releasing his hold on Dimitri with a groan. He opened his eyes, squinting in the sunlight streaming in through the windows, only for his vision to instantly be filled by the sight of his son, nose scrunched, eyes bright and wide like his father’s.

“Good morning, Papa,” Dimitri mumbled, voice just a little quieter than before. He was smiling so wide his eyes were crinkling, his little teeth showing between his lips. Levi felt his own lips tug into a smile as he looked at him, reaching up to cup his cheeks in both of his hands. Dimitri giggled, nose scrunching up in a way that made Levi sit up and pull him closer until their noses could brush in an Eskimo kiss.

“Good morning, Dimitri,” Levi muttered back, leaning forward as his son giggled again so that he could tuck him against his shoulder and hug him. Dimitri’s arms were flung around his shoulders to hug him back and Levi closed his eyes, savoring the feeling of the warm little body in his lap.

Dimitri was a constant source of energy that hardly ever slowed down, something else Levi blamed on his genes, but he melted into the hug quietly. He didn’t even squirm as Levi held him, breathing in the mix of detergent and little boy smell and letting him lull him back into that sleepy, Saturday morning daze.

“Papa,” Dimitri muttered eventually. He shifted, head nudging under Levi’s jaw, but gently. Levi felt his chest clench with the kind of warm fondness that left him breathless and made him hug the two year old tighter to his chest, taking a deep steadying breath as he did so.

“Papa?”

“I’m okay,” Levi mumbled, pulling back to give his kid the scrambling room he needed to break free of the hug. The toddler was still in his pajamas, the top of which was styled to look like Batman’s costume with the utility belt around the bottom while the bottoms had the Bat symbol stamped all over. It was Dimitri’s favorite pair of pajamas, the ones he’d picked out himself last time they’d dragged him through the torture of clothes shopping. Levi smiled at the sight of them, even as he tried to figure out when was the last time they’d washed them; it’d been a few days, so he should probably wrestle the kid into actual clothes and do laundry later…

A little hand patted carefully at his cheek, chubby fingers nearly poking his eye, and Levi found himself jarring out of his thoughts with a little jump. Dimitri giggled, rocking back and forth on Levi’s quicking numbing leg with a grin that was just like his father’s.

“You got stars in your head, Papa,” Dimitri said. “You gotta come down; Daddy’s making _pancakes_ , remember?”

If Dimitri had to choose one food to eat for every meal for the rest of his life, Levi had no doubt his son would pick his Daddy’s pancakes. It was the meal he requested for every special occasion, the one he wanted when he was sick, the one he demanded every week on the weekend when Eren and Levi were home from work; Levi wasn’t sure why exactly their kid adored pancakes so much, but it was cute as hell and amusing to boot. Plus there were worse foods he could be enamored with, like Jean and Armin’s kid, who inhaled every sweet he could find when his parents weren’t looking.

“Right, right,” Levi muttered. “Pancakes.”

Dimitri wriggled, his energy bubbling back like an underground spring inside of him, and Levi laughed as he ran a hand through his messy bedhead. He’d learned early on that he had to watch Levi get out of the bed, otherwise Levi would just promise he was coming and roll right back over into Eren’s empty spot and sleep some more. Thwarted Levi pulled his legs out of the tangle of blankets he had made trying to cocoon their kid, twisting to kick his legs over the edge of the bed. Without pause Dimitri bounced up behind him, shoving at his shoulders to help him to his feet, and Levi rocked forward with a grumble that he wasn’t so old he needed help outta bed yet, kid.

Dimitri just laughed, head tossed back as his dark, dark hair fell in his bright green eyes. He tossed himself bodily off the bed in a way that had Levi’s heart tripping over itself, latching onto Levi’s hand with chubby little fingers to tug him forward. Levi watched the swing of their hands as he stumbled after the kid on legs that tingled slightly, his heart clenching at the sight of his son’s dark skin against the pale of his own hand. Dimitri was so much like his father that sometimes it still left Levi a little shaken and breathless with how much he felt for the pair of them.

“Daddy, I got him,” Dimitri hollered, loud as could be. Levi shifted, eyes trailing from their hands up to see the rest of the house. The living was littered with Dimitri’s toys from the night before, which they bypassed quickly, and just through the living room, in the kitchen, was Eren, who peeked through the doorway at the sound of his son’s voice.

“Good job, squirt,” Eren said, grinning, wide and utterly unaffected by the early hour. Eren hadn’t been a morning person when they met, but something about suffering through those first early months with Dimitri had changed him. He still preferred to lounge around in bed for as long as possible, but the second Dimitri said his name he was up and ready for him, reaching with open arms to pick their son up.

Dimitri beamed at the praise, releasing Levi’s hand and trusting that he’d make it the rest of the way to the kitchen on his own so that he could barrel forward. Levi followed, hand feeling empty at the loss of the little fingers, and ducked into the kitchen just in time to see the two year old scramble up into a kitchen chair as it teetered on two of its four legs.

“ _Dimitri_ ,” Levi snapped, heart hammering. The thunk of the chair legs on the kitchen floor as the kid planted his feet in the seat of it and knocked everything back where it was supposed to be was loud in the following silence. Their son looked sheepish but stubborn, his jaw sticking out the same way Eren’s did when he knew he was in trouble but still felt bad.

“What’s Papa said about doing that,” Eren coaxed from the stove. He was smiling, but Dimitri couldn’t tell, since Eren’s back was to the kitchen table. Levi could see it though, the corner of his husband’s mouth crooked with amusement.

Dimitri pursed his lips before exhaling in a sigh much too large for his little frame. “That I’m supposed to wait for help into chairs,” he muttered eventually. Standing up like he was, his hips pressed against the edge of the table, he almost fit against the back of the chair properly.

“ _And_ ,” Eren prodded softly. He was outright grinning down that the carefully cooking pancakes, eyes sparkling as he glanced over his shoulder to look back at Levi where he was leaning against the door frame. Dimitri, looking pained, let out another huge gust of breath.

“It is too early for a heart attack,” he recited carefully. Levi twitched at the words, since they were the ones that always came out of his mouth when Dimitri scared him early in the morning. Eren had to purse his lips to keep from laughing, since he was trying to be the Stern Parent, and Levi felt something burst inside him at the sight before him. He swallowed and pushed off the door frame, padding on bare feet over to the broad expanse of Eren’s bare back, skin glowing temptingly in the warm sunlight coming from the window.

Eren didn’t notice him, since he was turned back to the last of the pancakes cooking on the stove, so when Levi slipped his arms around his waist he jumped a little in place. Levi felt his throat close up as Eren chuckled, one of his large warm hands drifting to press against Levi’s forearm as he curled his hands over the opposite hip and pulled Eren back a little so that they were pressed chest to back. Eren was so tall that Levi couldn’t reach the top of his shoulder to rest his chin there, but he was the perfect height to press his face between his husband’s shoulder blades, his heart hammering at the feather light touch of Eren’s fingers dancing up his arm before he slid his hand back to Levi’s hip to give him a squeeze.

“Mornin’, love,” Eren said, leaning his weight back into Levi without a pause. Levi shuddered and pressed close, mouthing the words back to him against his skin. Eren was the one shuddering then, the little vibrations of a laugh falling quickly into a quiet moan a second later when Levi purposefully rose on his tiptoes to nuzzle against the sensitive skin at the back of Eren’s neck. Eren pressed harder back into Levi’s chest then, head falling back to rest against the top of Levi’s as he pressed forward on tip toe, and they stayed like that, heart beats falling into sync, before a clatter at the table and a weight against Levi’s butt startled them both.

“Dimitri,” Eren laughed, pressing back from stove a little, since the last shove had put him a little too close to the frying pan. He didn’t say anything else, just their son’s name, but Levi felt a wave of love and affection for both of them wash over him as he turned his head against Eren’s back to peek over his own shoulder.

Their son was still growing and Levi knew that one day it was almost assured that he would tower well over Levi’s head, but at the moment the top of the little boy’s head only came up to the small of Levi’s back. That meant when he got it into his head to leap from the chair and body slam his way into imitating Levi’s hold on Eren, he was actually wigging his arms trying to reach Eren around Levi while he pressed his face against Levi’s butt. Dimitri craned his head to look back up at him, digging his chin into Levi’s butt in a way that really wasn’t comfortable, but when he beamed up at him, all his little teeth showing in his glee, Levi found he didn’t mind the discomfort at all.

Levi dropped one arm from around Eren’s waist, reaching back to press it against Dimitri’s back, and the little boy pressed into him further. He rose on his tiptoes as well, mimicking what Levi had been doing a minute before, and was barely tall enough that his breath ghosted against Levi’s bare skin and made him shudder. The two loves of his life laughed at that, Eren’s deeper chuckles mixing with his son’s soft giggles, and Levi found himself digging his fingers into Eren’s side to make him yelp, which only made Dimitri snuggle further and giggle harder.

They stayed like that only for another couple of minutes while Eren finished cooking the last of the pancake batter. Eren, despite Levi’s protests, handed the plate of pancakes off to their son as they all pulled apart, sending him teetering toward the table with the world’s biggest grin while Eren reeled Levi in with a hand that slipped around his waist and against the small of his back.

“Morning, Levi,” he repeated, ducking down to brush his lips against Levi’s. Levi smiled into the kiss, sliding his hands up Eren’s chest with a grin to wrap his arms around his neck so that they were chest to chest.

“Good morning, Eren,” he whispered, the words more kiss than sound. Eren’s hand slid up his spine, warm against his bare skin, and he arched into the touch even as he tried to press up into the kiss. He dragged his fingernails against the back of Eren’s neck in retaliation, laughing when Eren squeaked at the sensation, and Eren took that chance to try and deepen the kiss, licking into his mouth in a way that made Levi melt.

“ _Daddy_ ,” Dimitri said pointedly. His voice pulled them apart, making Levi rock back onto his heels and Eren groan faintly in the back of his throat as they both turned to look at him. The two year old was standing by the chair he’d claimed as his as soon as he’d managed to outgrow his high chair, giving them both an expectant look that Levi was almost sure was _his_ fault, not Eren’s. The plate stacked high with pancakes was on the table, a little dangerously close to the edge, and after a moment of silence Eren cleared his throat and responded.

“Yeah, squirt?”

Levi was really beginning to worry about where their kid was picking up this habit of sighing like a bouncy house deflating when he did it again, his little arms flying in the air to show just how aggravated he was at having to explain everything to his dads. Levi leaned against Eren’s chest, snorting a little in amusement at the sight.

“I need help into my _chair_ , Daddy,” Dimitri said, over exaggerating the word chair so much Levi could hear every syllable in it. Levi choked, trying not to laugh since this was something they should be encouraging, but he couldn’t help it; the sight, coupled with the way Eren blinked a few times before groaning loudly in exasperation was too much for him.

“ _Now_ you obey the rules,” Eren muttered, rolling his eyes. Dimitri planted his hands on his hips and looked expectantly up at them until Levi stepped back, letting Eren slink past him to help their son into his chair. Levi was still laughing quietly as he turned to get the maple syrup and butter from the fridge, feeling contented deep his in chest.

A few more hours of sleep was nothing compared to this, he thought, smiling as he turned to join his family at the table.

**Author's Note:**

> someone came up in my fic making a dumb comment about how "yucky" it was like I gave a shit (b/c they were trying to throw down about ereri, like, really???) and this is my response. have some more fucking family feels, man. see how much I really care about ur opinion on my boys, lmao.
> 
> forreals tho, this was fun to write and my friends and I spent like an hour debating baby names, so I hope Dimitri isn't a weird name for ereri kid??? his name would be Dimitri Ackerman-Jaeger, if anyone was wondering :)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!!!


End file.
